Divine Being: Divinity Neverending
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Romance. Passion. Guilt. Betrayal. Vengeance. The second installment of the Divine Being Trilogy. Sephiroth and Yuffie made it out, but now they must find a way to destroy Reina once and for all.
1. Prologue

_**Divine Being: Divinity Neverending**_

And once I find her, we'll take care of Reina.

_**And then what?**_

What do you mean?

_**Will she stay with you? Will AVALANCHE even let you be near her? Will she side with her friends over you? And what about 'Vinnie'?**_

I do not know... She deserves her revenge on Reina as much as I do. If she chooses to fight me, then so be it.

_**You will fight her?**_

... No.

_**What?**_

I will not fight her... I will merely defend myself against her attacks. There will be no blows against her.

_**As you wish...**_

_**Prologue**_

Yuffie sat on the bed in which she had been upon for a week whilst she was lost within another dimension. She was hungry and had noticeably lost weight. She doubted that Reina would have wanted her body in such a weakened state. The fact that she had sobbed for nearly an hour did not help, obviously. Vincent was still kneeling in front of her, trying to make her smile again by speaking to her, but she tuned him out by thinking of her recent experiences. She had already blurted out the entire story to Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent. Tifa was angry about Sephiroth and stormed from the room. Cloud tried to convince her that Sephiroth was behind all of it and was playing mind games on her before leaving to comfort Tifa, but Vincent...

"If you truly love him, then he will come back," the gunman said softly, looking at the ground. She noticed something in his voice, a longing of sorts.

She lifted his chin up and looked into those infinitely red orbs. "What's wrong, Vinnie?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It is nothing, only a thought." He let a ghost of a smile appear as he looked into her own lilacs. "You were with him for three days, correct?" She nodded. "But a week has passed here... That is odd, is it not?"

She frowned. "That wasn't your thought, Vincent,"

He nodded. "But my thought had nothing to do with your predicament, so I-"

"Tell me, dammit!"

"I was wondering if you even love him at all. Or if this was a silly infatuation." His voice was cold and unfeeling, making her wish that she had never even asked.

"Get the fuck out!"

Both Yuffie and Vincent looked at the door at the same time upon hearing the cursing. The ninja leapt from the bed and ran out to see what was going on. Cloud stood a few feet from the front door, sword drawn, glaring at the man in front of him. Sephiroth's normal eyes remained on Cloud, although his own sword remained where it was, both hands up in defeat.

"I have come to see Yuffie, to discuss with her how to rid ourselves of Reina."

"Cloud!" Yuffie said sternly, stomping over, hands on her hips. "I **_told_** you! He's going to help me!" She looked up at the silver-haired man, who cocked a smirk. She tried not to smile back at him, but failed miserably. "Oh, you're a jerk too," she told him, narrowing her eyes dangerously at him.

He raised a thin eyebrow at her in a questioning manner. "If I am correct, it was you who let go first."

Her jaw dropped. "You loser! I didn't! You disappeared!" Upon seeing his eyes, she took a step back, curious as to what had happened. "Sephiroth," she said in a near-whisper. "Your... Your eyes..."

He half-smiled, looking down at the floor. "The MAKO and Jenova is in Reina now... She was able to keep them and, without my body for it to course through, she's stronger..."

Cloud looked utterly clueless. "So... you're not controlled anymore?" Sephiroth rolled his hazel eyes.

"It would seem so, Strife," he replied, arrogant as ever.

Tifa stood in the hallway near Vincent, both of them regarding Sephiroth warily. Tifa could never forgive him. He had killed her father, destroyed her hometown, and had nearly killed her. She looked down at the ground, tears rising in her marroon eyes. He was supposed to be dead. She could not, **_would not_**, forgive the silver-haired man standing in the doorway of her home, however temporary it was. She needed to be away from him, far away from the man who murdered her father. Far away from the general who had slain the entire village of Nibelheim. No, she was not going to forgive him. She would not allow him to stay in the same house as she, and she would not be overly civil toward him.

"Cloud," the brunette said softly, giving him a look that meant for him to go to her.

Yuffie looked at her female friend and knew instantly that Sephiroth was not welcome. She cast a glance at Vincent, who she knew could do nothing. The man's red eyes merely met her own lilac in a way that confirmed her fears. Tifa had supreme ruling powers in the villa. Sephiroth would not be allowed within their temporary home.

Cloud, after finished conversing with Tifa in low tones, turned to Sephiroth. "I would recommend a wardrobe change, a hair cut, and maybe some hair dye. You are not welcome in this house."

Sephiroth sighed heavily. He had known that would be the case. His hazel eyes met Yuffie's amethyst and she mouthed something to him. He nodded to Vincent, then to Coud and Tifa, and left the villa in search of somewhere to stay the night.

The words that Yuffie had mouthed silently... "I'll meet you on the beach at midnight." He knew that she would have to run away to be with him. And, somewhere deep inside, he felt a twinge of guilt. Her friends hated him, but she was willing to be with him? Why would she do such a thing?

He wandered into a clothing store and looked at the ludicrously priced clothing. Two hundred gil just for a shirt? A shirt that he would never wear, none-the-less. Why had Cloud suggested hair dye? Sephiroth resisted the urge to shudder at the thought of cutting his hair and bleaching it blonde.

* * *

Yuffie sat on the couch as the three "adults" stood facing her. She looked up at them innocently, mentally trying to remember each of their lecture lengths and weaknesses to make them stop leacturing. Vincent's lecture length was short and she could merely act sorry. Cloud's lecture length, although longer than Vincent's, was not very long either. He usually felt too guilty for making her burst into sobs. Tifa, however... That woman could lecture for hours on end. Hopefully, Vincent and Cloud would take control of the situation... 

Deity was against her.

"Yuffie, why were you with Sephiroth, of all people?" she demanded. "He is evil, yuffie! Not some random nice-guy that you might meet on the street!"

"First of all," the teen said, standing to glare at Tifa, "I was trapped with him and didn't have a choice. It was either work together or allow Reina to take my body and then Cloud's and your's and Vinnie's and everyone else's! Second of all... Have you **met**some of those guys on the streets? Most of them are **mean**, Tifa! So your '_random nice-guy'_ analogy is out. Next-"

"Yuffie," Vincent merely said, silencing the ninja.

Tifa glanced at Vincent gratefully before continuing. "Fine. But once you escaped, then you didn't have to talk to him again! You just come back and live the rest of your life, Yuffie! He's the past! And if he makes one false move, then we'll defeat him once again."

Yuffie's eyes fell to the floor. "If you're making me choose between you guys and him, that's not fair," she said softly. Tifa's glare made her answer known. "Veha," she said, falling back into her native language. "Tifa, Cloud, Vincent... Kuutpoa." (1)

She walked from the room and grabbed her few belongings from the room that she had been in. With a final glance at the trio, she walked out of the door. Vincent looked at Tifa and Cloud before following his "sister" like a watchful guardian.

"Farewell," he told the two.

_**End of Prologue**_

_**(1) I used Al Bhed.Veha means Fine andKuutpoa means Goodbye.**_

_**R: **I know, I know. Slow and boring, but... There's gonna be more! They've gotta find Reina and see if Kais will help them and Vincent has secrets and Sephiroth becomes-_

**Surka: **_Don't be tellin' the story, Rayz!_

_**R:** Eh heh... Read onward!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer Here**_

_**Divine Beings: Divinity Neverending**_

I don't really know what I'm doing.

_**That's rather obvious.**_

Shut up. I'm tired of hearing you! What are you? Like the little voice in the back of my head or something? GAWD!

_**Well, yeah, I am. You can shut me up if you'd stop talking to yourself.**_

Kuutpoa.

_**Chapter One**_

Yuffie heard the door open and shut behind her and glanced back to see Vincent standing at the top of the steps leading up to the villa. Her amethyst orbs met his garnets and they shared a secret smile. He walked down to join her and she wrapped her arms around him in a desperate attempt to hold onto the friends that she had just walked out on. He returned the embrace, although not quite as tightly. She looked up at him and sniffed.

"I told him I'd meet him at the beach at midnight. I wasn't really expecting to take off outta there, y'know?"

Vincent nodded and looked past the ninja at the crowd of people. "I believe that we may have found our infamous friend," he told her.

She turned and saw the crowd. Letting out something reminiscent of a chuckle, she ran toward them, only to see Sephiroth being bombarded by babes in bikinis and surfer boys wanting to know how he got the awesome Sephiroth-like ensemble. She would have laughed at him had there not been a girl too close to him for Yuffie's comfort. Vincent, sensing his younger friend's discomfort - and anger, although she would not admit it - acted quickly.

"Seth!"

His monotonous voice at such a loud variable made everyone look over at him. Sephiroth saw Vincent, then saw the seething Yuffie. With a small sigh of relief, he shrugged to his on-lookers. "Well, I suppose I **do** have to respond, eh?" He made his way dramatically over to Yuffie, whose face was redder than Vincent's cloak. A wicked thought crossed his mind and he kissed her right then and there. She pulled back and glared up at him, lilac eyes becoming a troubled grey.

He smirked at her and she wanted, seriously, to slap that smirk off his face. "You know that this attention you get will make it hard to find Reina, right?" she asked without emotion.

He studied her, unsure as to why she was not smiling like he had thought she would. "And what do you propose we do?"

She grinned wickedly. It was a grin that he decided that he did not like. Vincent, no doubt, knew what she was thinking, for he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We will not go that far, Yuffie-san. Let us find a clothing store to replace his ragged leathers, then we will move on to his physical appearance."

She looked up at him with a pouty expression, but the man was already moving toward the store which Sephiroth had recently come out of. The silver-haired man looked at his ninja comrade curiously. "What were you going to do?" he demanded.

She looked up at him innocently. "Nothing!" With that, she took off after Vincent. Sephiroth, in total confusion, followed the duo, suspecting that Yuffie was up to something.

* * *

Yuffie had gotten bored whilst Vincent and Sephiroth looked for suitable atire. She had never been one of those girls to go out and shop a lot. She believed that it was rather boring and wished to take to part of it. Instead, she checked into the inn and curled up on her bed - the one near the window - with a vampire novel recently purchased, meaning that she bought it with Vincent's gil while he was attending Sephiroth. She had made it through chapter five before the stoic gunman entered the room, taking the bed against the opposite wall and leaving the middle bed open for their silver-haired companion.

"It only took you three hours," she whined, shooting Vincent an evil glare. He was sitting upon his bed, a forlorn expression upon his unaged face. "Whassa matter?" she asked, brow furrowed in worry for her older friend.

"Sephiroth questioned me on his mother and father... And I told him the truth, or what I knew of it. He's... Walking around, contemplating this revelation."

Yuffie's lilac eyes studied the vampiric man whom had become a brother figure to her. "There's... nothing wrong, right?" He looked up at her with an unknowing look and she ran a hand through short, chappy hair, pulling her bangs out of her face for a moment before letting them drop back into their normal place. "Okay, okay, I'll go check on him." She took note of Vincent's relieved expression and pulled a pair of running shoes from beneath the bed, slipping them on quickly.

Before she left, she paused in the doorway and looked at Vincent Valentine oddly. "You're... wearing street clothes," she stated. He looked up at her with his all-knowing red orbs. Indeed, he was. He wore a pair of Wranglers (Cowboy jeans, if you will) and a black tee-shirt. "Looks good," she commented before scurrying out the door to find the silver-haired freak.

A glance down the street revealed the man whom she was looking for. He was leaning against the wall that separated the beach from the town, his long silver hair flowing from its ponytail at the nape of his neck and ending just above his waist. At least he had chopped some of it off. It had been nearly to his ankles when they fought him in the North Crater. The jeans he wore were the latest fad for young men, being baggy through the legs and nearly covering his flat-soled shoes. The tee-shirt he wore was dark grey and had a tribal design on the front, though Yuffie could not see it yet.

"Hey," she said, leaning next to him, facing the opposite direction and looking back toward the town. He stopped gazing at the ocean and turned his head to gaze at the young woman beside him. She wore the same outfit he had seen earlier, her denim shorts, green halter top, leg brace, and white running shoes. Her hair was held back with a silver and green headband, bangs falling lazily over her right eye.

"Hello," he replied, tearing his gaze away to stare across the endless ocean once more. Somewhere out there was a divine being's home... And somewhere else was an extremely powerful divine being who wanted nothing more than to rule the world.

She studied his features; his broad brow, pointed chin, firm jaw... He truly was a handsome man. She could see why those bikini girls were hanging all over him. That, again, sparked jealousy within her. She had spent three days with him, yet it seemed like an eternity. How much more cliche could she get?

"Wanna talk?" she asked, getting tired of the silence. He shook his head, eyes still staring at the aqua marine waters. No sigh fell from her lips, like one would expect. Instead, she grabbed his chin in one petite hand and made him look down at her. "Listen, **_Seth_**," she said, using the name that Vincent had come up with earlier that day, "I don't care how angsty you decide to get. Vincent was all **I must atone for my sins** and that kinda shit, so I can deal with angst. Get depressed if you really wanna. Hell, I had to deal with Tifa pining over Cloud who was pining over Aeris, who was still in love with that Zack guy, who might've loved someone else. I don't care what the fuck you decide to do. Just, please, talk to me. I'm tired of people gettin' all moody and shit, but not talking to me. I'm a social person. I need conversation."

That said, she let go of him, still staring into his hazel eyes. "Understand?" she asked after a few moments, stilll somewhat surprised that she had actually said that.

"I understand," he replied softly, his eyes still not leaving hers.

That damn cheesy moment caught her once again and, though she wanted to struggled against it, she leaned in and kissed him chastely before pulling away and nodding once. "Good."

With that, the ninja walked back to the inn, Sephiroth following like an obedient puppy dog. How humorous. Sephiroth following her. Hadn't she spent the entire time in that alternate universe thing following after him because she didn't know what to do? Now she was leading him. It made her feel... Well, like a leader, to be blatantly honest and obvious.

* * *

A cloak slid over his broad shoulders and he brought the hood up to help conceal himself. Dark eyes, once warm and comforting, were cold and emotionless. Beneath the cloak, he wore the leathers from centuries past, a sword at his side, unlike most that were strapped across a fighter's back now-a-days. He preferred to hunt alone though he knew that he would need help. He needed to get to Costa del Sol soon.

"He's not nearly as strong as he used to be," a voice purred in his ear. He swung his arm back as if to strike the woman, but she was not there.

"Go away, ghost," he whispered furiously.

She made a pouting noise and placed an invisible hand upon his warm cheek, wishing only to savor his touch once again. He shivered and she pulled away reluctantly, knowing that it was her fault. "I'm speaking the truth, Kais. That man has had every strength known ripped from him. He will be weaker than that ninja even. Please, Kais, allow me to help you."

He stepped away from where he thought she was. A disembodied voice was all that remained of her. "No, Fox... It cannot be done. It will not be done. I cannot allow you to inhabit another's body, no matter how much good it would do. Your mind, although you disagree, would want to take over that person and never let go."

"Don't you want to feel me near you once again?" she asked as though she was fighting back tears. The voice was now behind him and floating away. "I thought you-"

"Fox," the divine being growled in a warning tone. "I made a mistake with you, okay? I did then, and I still do love you. I only wish that I could have let you go when you died. It was a mistake! And I will not allow you to take over someone to make them as you are now. Would you wish that upon anyone?"

She sighed audibly. "No, Kais, I suppose not. It's been... So long since I could feel you though."

He nodded in agreement. "I know, Fox... Believe me, I know."

That said, he performed the vanishing trick that Reina had found quite amusing. Fox would have sobbed, had she been able to. Instead, she settled with going out and touring the nearest town in hopes of finding Reina before Kais did so she could make him proud of her. But, oh, how she wanted to feel him, to savor his warmth, to taste his kiss once again.

* * *

Evening slowly turned to a star-lit night in Costa del Sol. The trio fell asleep as easily as ever. I waited. That ninja would be mine yet.

_**End of Chapter One**_

_**Gining - **Yes, yes, I wrote it. Glad you didn't give up or randomly forget about it. Don't forget to review!_

_**DemonSurfer - **You just reminded me... I need to go write a Reffie. I've got a few one-shots that I might type and post... Hmmm... Don't forget to review!_

_**Depressed Mizuki - **Understandable, dearie... Everyone must vent upon someone or something. I'm glad that you're still raeding. If nothing else, your long reviews keep me most entertained. Don't forget to review!_

_**ShadowCelest117 - **This chapter explained about the voice, hm? Honestly, I don't know why I kept putting the internal convos at the beginning of each chapter, but they kinda stuck, y'know? I was waiting for someone to ask about them... Anyway, glad you're still reading. Don't forget to review!_

_**TigerKiss - **It's okay that I shorten it to that, right? Were so many people actually awaiting this fic? I mean, was that cliff-hanger so horrible? Don't forget to review!  
_

_**G.U.L.P. - **Derek, Derek, Derek... You're always one for death, aren't you? I'm not gonna tell if someone dies and, if someone does, who does! Blehhh! I'll e-mail you with that fic so you can fix the dialect. Glad you're reading. Don't fo'get tah review, Sugah._

_**WOW! Six reviews for a sequel fic! I love you all! -Tosses out random chocobo plushies- YAY-NESS! Just for getting more than the two that I needed to update... A Teaser!**_

_"So, where's the ninja at, anyway?"_

_Vincent inclined his head toward the door leading from their room. "She went out to find a nice restaraunt that Tifa and Cloud won't go to. Seeing as Tifa normally cooks, it should not be too hard."_

_As if on cue, Yuffie bounded into the room, a hyper bounce to her step. "Okies! We're going to a new place down on the beach. They serve breakfast until noon, then they have burgers and fries and stuff like that."_

_"A nice restaraunt?" Sephiroth asked Vincent, who merely let a ghost of a smile slide across his pale face._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Divine Beings: Divinity Neverending**_

_I sing because I don't know what else to do anymore._

_**You sing to be heard.**_

_You!_

_**No, I'm the other you, remember?**_

_Gawd, I've got to stop talking to myself!_

_**You think too much.**_

_Well, at least I think!_

_**A step up on a few, hm?**_

_Hee hee. My point exactly! G'night!_

_**Yes, yes...**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Yuffie awoke at nearly five-thirty to an odd sensation. Like when the hair on the back of one's neck stands up from being watched. She opened her lilac eyes to see nothing, but she heard a voice coming from Sephiroth's bed. Sitting up, afraid that tifa had gone insane and had come to kill the man in his sleep, she looked over, Conformer in her shaking hands.

"He's quite handsome," the voice said. "Not very strong, however. Even you, Ninja, may be able to beat him in a fair battle."

"Who's there?" Yuffie demanded, standing slowly. "Show yourself."

Oddly enough, Sephiroth and Vincent slept through her rather loud talking. Had she checked their status ailments, she would have discovered a sleepel spell upon both of them.

"I am known as Fox, Ninja. I am, I suppose you could say, a ghost. And I need your help."

Yuffie snorted. "Fox the Ghost?" she asked incredulously. "I'm not an idiot."

"Good, then you know that I merely want to use you as a vessel to help Kais find and destroy Reina."

Yuffie stared at the blank air where she thought Fox stood. Someone else wanted to kill Reina? That was great! But... _A vessel? I don't really want her staying in my mind like one of Vinnie's demons. That's just plain creepy. Then again, if Kais sent her... _"How do I know that Kais sent you?" she asked.

"You don't," was the disembodied response. "You merely have to trust me."

Yuffie shook her head. "I don't trust anyone I don't know or can't see."

Fox laughed. "Doesn't that suck for you?" With that, the tension in the air left and Yuffie knew that Fox had gone. But... What if Kais had sent her?

"He'll just have to show up himself," she mumbled and went to check her male comrades. Deciding against smacking them to wake them from their spell, she smiled and went back to sleep upon her own bed. A few extra hours of sleep couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

"Rise and shine!"

Sephiroth opened one hazel eye to see what looked like a demon leaning over him. Upon further inspection, he found that it was just Yuffie wearing some sort of red head band that matched her top... _Whoah, wait a minute... She's wearing a rather revealing bikini top,_ he thought, mentally drooling. Luckily, she had gone over to Vincent to awake the usually light sleeper. Sephiroth stared at her for a moment before catching himself and grabbing some clothes from the bag beside his bed. He mumbled something about changing in the bathroom, but Yuffie was too busy sitting at the foot of Vincent's bed chatting with the half-awake man.

When the man returned to the room the three of them were sharing, Yuffie was nowhere in sight and Vincent wore a pair of jeans and was in the process of pulling a black tee-shirt over his head. "What's up with her?" Sephiroth grumbled. "She acts like she likes mornings."

Vincent smirked. "You should see her when she has to sleep on the hard ground for less than five hours, then get up before the sun rises."

Sephiroth tried to picture her with her hair a mess and wearing an over-sized tee shirt of Cloud's or Vincent's. That just resulted in other images forming and he quickly adverted from that train of thought, a faint blush over his cheeks. Vincent raised an eyebrow, but Sephiroth changed the subject.

"So, where's the ninja at, aynway?"

Vincent inclined his head toward the door leading from their room. "She went out to find a nice restaraunt that Tifa and Cloud won't go to. Seeing as Tifa normally cooks, it should not be too hard."

As if on cue, Yuffie bounded into the room, a hyper bounce to her step. "Okies! We're going to a new place down on the beach. They serve breakfast until noon, then they have burgers and fries and stuff like that."

"A nice restaraunt?" Sephiroth asked Vincent, who merely let a ghost of a smile slide across his pale face.

The trio left the inn, all dressed to kill. Sephiroth had decided that he liked the baggy jeans, but chose a tight fitting white muscle shirt that form fit and showed off his firm abdominal muscles. Yuffie, who was still slightly awkward toward the older man, had a horrible time trying not to stare. Then again, her red string bikini top did not help the fact that he was drawn to her. She had more curves than he had realized.

Vincent followed the petite ninja toward the restaraunt, but halted when an odd sensation fell over him. It was as if someone was watching him. Yuffie noticed that both of her companions had stopped and turned around to see why.

"Kais!"

The divine being grinned roguishly as Yuffie bounded over and hugged him. Sephiroth felt the raw pain of jealousy rip through him. Vincent remained strategically unaffected. Yuffie smiled up at the man, stepping back from his warm embrace.

"Whatcha doin' here?" she asked, her amethyst eyes lit with her usual joy.

Kaisinistics rubbed the back of his head with the knuckles of his right hand in an awkward fashion. "Well... I need your help, Yuffie." He looked at Sephiroth with dark eyes that seemed to plead for help. "And yours as well, Sephiroth."

The man nodded, then glanced at Vincent. "Our friend, Vincent-"

Kais nodded eagerly. "Of course! Having the host of Chaos, Gallion Beast, Hellmasker, and Death Gigas would be excellent. Especially since those four, in particular, hated Reina when they first came to Planet. I only wish we could frind the other four demons..."

Yuffie raised a slim eyebrow. "There are more of them?"

Kais laughed his laughter that seemed to make the ninja's cheeks become a pretty shade of pink. "Of course! There were eight originally. Let's see... Chaos, Gigas, Masker, and Gallion, of course... I think the she-demons were Mistress Mayhem, Lady Destruction, Pain, and Oblivion..." He looked to Vincent. "Is that right?"

Vincent remained silent for a moment befre shaking his head slowly. "Not Pain... It was Diablo. Three she-demons and five demons."

Both Sephiroth and Yuffie looked at the dark-haired Vincent incredulously.

* * *

Inhale...

Exhale...

Inhale...

Exhale...

"Judgement has not been passed upon your tortured soul," the female's voice echoed around the hidden chamber behind the waterfall. "You may as well leave, Reinaistics... We will not help you if there is nothing to gain for us."

The woman in question shook her head slowly. "Oh, but there is, Mistress Destruction. You will find those four demons whom you have lost. You will find your Gigas and your Masker. Your Gallion, even."

"And what of Chaos?" the male voice asked eagerly. "What of him?"

"Yes," a child-like voice asked with much anticipation. "Is Chaos still alive? Is he even on Planet?"

Reina smirked wickedly. "Yes, my friends, he is alive. They are all alive... Kill the host and free them!" She stood from her kneeling position in front of the alter and slashed through the air with her hand in emphasis. "Please, my loyal guardians, listen to me. I need your help this time. I swear to you that you shall get your friends back!"

A woman with short, spiky pink hair stepped from the shadows, her lime green eyes glowing with intense hatred toward the woman. "And why should we believe you? You who made me become nothing more than a mere shadow, who makes me possess the dead to live." She turned to face the alter, where her three comrades were hiding themselves. "Why should we trust her?"

A pixie-sized demon flitted over to land on Reina's shoulder, long golden hair matching her eyes, her skin a pale color, fangs and talons proving how lethal she could be. "Oh, please," the child-like voice came from the pixie known as Mayhem said. "Please, Oblivion! Think of it! Chaos! And Gallion! Oh, it's been **centuries**, Oblivion! I've missed them much!"

Diablo, a demon that looked identical to his twin, Chaos, save for being red in color, stepped from thin air to look at his pink-haired shadowy friend. "She speaks what we want, Oblivion. Are we to deny her wishes when she used to be spoiled? She used to massacre those who irritated her, Oblivion. How long has it been since the gods and demons came to Planet as mortals? How long have we all been separated?"

Oblivion shook her head. "I will not help you, Reina. You, who destroyed my body. You, who has imprisoned me within mortals and shadows, denying my thirst. No, my friends, I will not help Reina. I would rather find my former comrades myself."

Destruction made her entrance by way of a fire blast. The Fire Elemental took the shape of a woman, though flames encased the female body. She walked toward Oblivion, Diablo, and Mayhem leaving flames where she stepped that quickly vanished. "Oblivion, I agree with your thoughts upon the Reina we once knew. I shall make her make an unbreakable pact, if you wish."

Oblivion seemed to think this over, slipping from the dead mortal body into the shadows. The body fell with a thump and immediately became ashes, blowing away in a non-existant breeze. "Si," she said softly. "If she'll make the pact."

Destruction held out a fiery hand, which Reina took as non-chalantly as possible as the flesh was seared from the bone, dripping grotesquely. "Swear upon thine tortured soul that, should the four of us help you, you will return Chaos, Gallion Beast, Death Gigas, and Hellmasker to us."

"I swear," came Reina's pained gasp. Destruction released her hand, upon which flesh was remade, leaving a flame-shaped scar in remembrance of their pact. "I will honor it," she told the quartet.

"You'd better," came Oblivion's withering whisper. "For we do not take such matters lightly... And we can rip you apart, let you heal, then rip you apart again... Do not think that I would hesitate."

Mayhem giggled impishly. "She's such a wonderful thinker! She always comes up with the best ways to torture people!"

_**End of Chapter Two**_

_**R: **Errr... Hope you enjoyed and all that shtuff... The beginning was just a random thing, so don't think that it'll have anything to do with the rest of this fic. -wink-_

_**Gambit: **C'mon, cheire. We gotta go._

_**R: **-grins wickedly- I'm outta here! -gets carried away by Remy Le'Beau- Whoo Hoo!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Seras015 - **Heh. Glad you liked. Keep readin'._

_**Gining - **Sorry that I didn't reply to your review last chapter. Got in a hurry to post. Fox is a new character, never before seen in the games or in my fics. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Keep readin', k?_

_**Depressed Mizuki -**I've been havin' a problem with shortnss when it comes to chapters, eh? YAY! for FF8! Fun fun fun. Glad you got past the first disc finally! Meh, I don't have a life either. My schedule? Sleep, Work, Home, Computer, Sleep. When I don't have to work? Sleep, Chores, Swim, Watch li'l brother, Computer (sometimes), Sleep. See? Kinda repetitive, eh? Anywho, read onward!_

_Only three reviews last chapter... Serves me right for taking so long to update, eh? Welp, I own nothing, so just keep readin'._

_**Divine Being: Divinity Neverending**_

Sometimes I think that I love her... Others I think that I could kill her.

_**You're jealous of Vincent. And of Kais.**_

I'm not listening to you, little weird-ass voice in my mind!

_**Do as you wish. I'm only speaking to you as you are speaking to yourself. Quit thinking so much and I would not have to respond.**_

OH! You're that little voice that Jenova made disappear, aren't you?

_**Yes.**_

Damn. I wish I knew how she did that... You're really annoying.

_**Chapter Three**_

Yuffie watched the three men eat their breakfast platters curiously. Vincent was well-mannered, as usual, and ate with a grace that no one else would ever be able to accomplish. Sephiroth ate as if he had not eaten in months. Kais picked at his food as if it did not suit his taste. Yuffie, however, had finished her pancakes and had finished her orange juice. She still ate quickly, albeit cleanly, like she had on their travelling. Had it truly only bee a week since their preparations to fight Sephiroth?

A random thought crossed her mind. More of a memory, really.

_**"If you truly love him, then he will come back," the gunman said softly, looking at the ground. She noticed something in his voice, a longing of sorts.**_

_**She lifted his chin up and looked into those infinitely red orbs. "What's wrong, Vinnie?" she asked.**_

_**He shook his head. "It is nothing, only a thought." He let a ghost of a smile appear as he looked into her own lilacs. "You were with him for three days, correct?" She nodded. "But a week has passed here... That is odd, is it not?"**_

_**She frowned. "That wasn't your thought, Vincent,"**_

_**He nodded. "But my thought had nothing to do with your predicament, so I-"**_

_**"Tell me, dammit!"**_

_**"I was wondering if you even love him at all. Or if this was a silly infatuation." His voice was cold and unfeeling, making her wish that she had never even asked.**_

She shook her head to clear the thought, but Vincent's red orbs caught her own lilac. He cast her a questioning look, one that she could not lie to. A small smile forced its way to her face, making him only more curious. Knowing that he would wait until they were alone to question it, she turned to look at Kais, sitting to her left.

"I've got a question Kais," she stated simply.

He looked up at her from studying the scrambled eggs on his plate. "Yes, Yuffie?"

"Why did you call Surka the **Guardian of the Night** or whatever?"

Kais smiled at her excellent memory. Anyone else would have forgotten about that. "Because I can summon her to guard, protect, or fight whenever I feel like. She gave me her soul to use as I wish, just as she gave Reina her body. I allowed her to go to the Life Stream, but can pull her from it whenever. I have a Guardian of the Dawn, as well. She, however, is a ghost and requires the use of a body. It is easier to call Surka, who will arrive with her body fully intact than it is for me to submit someone to a ghost residing in their body."

This definitely made Yuffie curious. "The Guardian of the Dawn... Is her name... Fox?"

Kais looked taken aback. "How did you know?"

Yuffie smiled softly. "She came to me last night. Said that you sent her." She flipped her bangs over her right eye in annoyance. "She said that she needed to use me as a vessel to help kill Reina. Did she lie to me?"

They were interrupted by a soft cough from behind them. The four turned around slowly, looking over their shoulders in unison. There stood a woman that was familiar to three of them. She stood at about five feet and seven inches wearing baggy black jeans, a black half-tank, and a white over jacket that was short in the front but ankle-length in the back. A cross choker was about her neck and crystal blue eyes looked at them with something between annoyance and joy.

"Surka!" Yuffie hollered after a few moments of awkward silence, in which everyone on the beach paused to look at the woman.

"Hey, Yuffie," she said with a sigh. She returned the hug that Yuffie had forced upon her, then looked at Kais with a hurt expression. "What do you need, Kais?"

He furrowed his brow. "I didn't call upon you, Surka. I have been with these three since earlier this morning and was up all last night searching fo-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Wait a minute... Fox!"

A soft, nervous giggle came from behind Surka, to which there was no body accompanying. "Hiya, Kais," the voice Yuffie had heard the night before said nervously. "It was an accident, you see. I couldn't think of anyone who could help the Guardian of the Dawn except the Guardian of the Night. So, I kinda called her... Accidentally, of course!"

Surka ran a hand through her long, shimmering black hair. "But I can't leave until what I was summoned for has ben accomplished. I can't leave until Reina has been defeated." She looked curiously at Sephiroth and Yuffie, who sat on either side of Kais. "You two... You-"

"Made it back fine and dandy," Yuffie said with a grin.

Surka nodded, an eyebrow raised before she turned to Vincent. "And you must be Vinnie, right? Yuffie described you to me."

He nodded silently, before looking over to Kais, who stood and was conversing in low tones with the disembodied voice. Yuffie distractedly - or distractingly to Sephiroth and Vincent - fixed her swim suit top while talking to Surka. Neither of the two men had realized that they were watching her until Kais tapped them on their shoulders. They snapped out of it and looked at the man.

"I understand that you're both close to Yuffie," he said softly so that Surka and Yuffie could not hear him. "But, please, let there not bea a love triangle going on whilst we search. She will accompany Surka and Fox, I will accompany the two of you. We're going to split up."

Sephiroth began to protest, but Yuffie had made her way over and grinned casually at Kais. "So, I'm goin' with Fox and Surka?" Vincent and Sephiroth glanced at each other before looking at her. "Fox told me," she said in response to their looks. "But... She can't fight unless she has a vessel, right?" Kais nodded. Licking her lips nervously, Yuffie cleared her throat. "I'll be her vessel, Kais."

"Yuffie-" both Sephiroth and Kais began, but she held up a hand to halt them. Vincent merely stared at her with worried red eyes.

"If you do this," he told her. "She will know your every thought and you will know her every thought. She can possess you at will until you figure out how to control it..."

She nodded. "I know. I just need to know how to get her out of me after we defeat Reina."

Kais inhaled deeply before meeting her lilac gaze with his own dark gaze. "I... Have a spell. It worked once, it should work again."

"Should?" Sephiroth sputtered. "What if it doesn't?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Sephiroth, please-"

He took her hands in his. "Yuffie, I don't want you to be stuck with some ghost in you, okay?"

Yuffie pulled him to a standing position. "We'll be right back," she told Fox, Surka, Vincent, and Kais. She led Sephiroth down the beach to a rocky area. The salty breeze whipped at their hair and left a taste in their mouths. "Sephiroth," she started, but he shook his head.

"I lost you once, Yuffie," he said slowly, eyes on the ground. "What if Fox completely takes over your body? What if she decides that she doesn't like not being in control?" He let out a breath. "I don't want to lose you, Yuffie. I don't know if I love you, but... I want you to be safe, okay?"

She tilted his face up so that their gazes met. Words died on her lips, thoughts all ceased. He bent low and kissed her softly on her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers entwining in his silver locks. He pulled away, looking like a lost child, hazel eyes curious. She pulled him back down and kissed him, this time with more passion.

"I will be safe," she murmured after they separated. "You're with me. I'll be safe."

"But I won't be with you," he protested. "You're going to be with Surka. I'll be with Kais and Vincent."

She smiled up at him, lilac eyes shining with amusement. "I'll complain enough that we'll all have to regroup. I want to be with you, especially if I'm with you and Vincent."

The other man's name made Sephiroth heart jolt uncomfortably. "And what about Vincent?" he asked in a low voice. "Your feelings..."

She laughed softly, a laugh that meant that she could not believe that he had asked such a thing. "Vincent's is my older brother. Nothing more." She kissed him once again, a peck on the lips and nothing more, then took his ungloved hand and led him back toward the rstaraunt.

_A brother?_ Sephiroth could not help but wonder. _But he wants to be closer than that._ A mental grin. _But look who's got the girl!_

* * *

Mayhem sang a happy little tune as she flitted from one shoulder to the next, finally deciding to ride upon Diablo's left shoulder for the rest of the journey. Destruction's shoulder tickled her, those flames lapping at her exposed skin. Reina was too grumpy for her liking. And poor, poor Oblivion was but a shadow amongst the afternoon shadows. She slinked along without saying anything. It made the pixie-demon sad that her friends were not as happy as they had once been.

"What are you thinking, Little One?" Diablo asked in his deep, demonic (Heh, go figure!) voice.

"Just that... Well, no one's smiling or having fun! Like we used to, y'know?" He child-like voice twinkled like the stars in a night sky. She was always so happy and optimistic, not unusual for a pixie, but highly unusual for a demon.

Diablo brought his right hand to his left shoulder and took Mayhem into his large hand. "Petite, we have faced long years on this mortal plane. Forgive us for not having fun." He looked at her with such a somber expression that it made even the pixie side of her sad, causing her to take on the shape of a full-grown woman. Diablo stood looking down into her fuschia eyes. "I apologize for saddening you, Love," he said solemnly. "But this is not the happiest time, as you well know. Just think about Oblivion, who has lost her own immortal body and has become scarcely alive. Her bitterness in and of itself has caused change in all of us."

He tilted the pixie creature's chin up so that she was looking into his black eyes. "Please, Little One, keep smiling. If not for yourself, then smile for me. We may have once drawn our happiness from torture, but we have all changed. Let us find my twin, along with the others, and celebrate that we are all united."

She folded her demon wings about her like a cloak, a sad smile on her face. "I will smile for you, Diablo."

Destruction smiled discreetly at the two. The half-pixie, half-demon was truly their brightness. She could make Diablo do anything, brighten even the shadow of Oblivion's day, and cause the fire elemental to smile. Upon this thought, Destruction decided it best to take a human form. She knew that there was a form from years past and concentrated her energy into that. Soon enough, she became a pretty woman with crimson hair streaked with copper and blonde. Reina took notice of this, but said nothing. They were heading toward Costa del Sol to destroy Vincent Valentine once and for all.

What none of the demons noticed was the pouch that Reina had at her belt, eight viles of a purple liquid within it. She would honor her vow... But no one said a thing about letting the eight live long enough for them to rejoice.

Oblivion slinked along in the shadows as they neared Corel. They needed a host more than anything at the moment. A host would ensure their safe passage to Costa del Sol. She kept her eyes open for such a person... And found a woman, about twenty or so, walking just ahead of them. She whispered in Diablo's ear and he nodded, pulling Mayhem off to the side with him. Destruction, too, heard Oblivion's propostition and agreed. Reina would lure the woman...

"Excuse me," the woman said to Reina. "Do you know how much a Gold Ticket is for the Gold Saucer?"

Reina looked as if she was contemplating for a moment, then shook her head. "I am sorry, but no I do not. My friend might have the travel brochure still." She smiled as un-evilly as possible. "I am Reina." She extended her hand.

"Tael," the other woman replied, shaking Reina's hand. A pain shot through Tael's body like someone had run a blade down her throat and through her veins. Her eyes closed and she passed out, convulsing upon the ground. Reina looked around to see the four demons gone. Smiling to herself, she picked up the taller woman and awaited her awakening.

* * *

Yuffie cuddled closer to Sephiroth as the three of them sat by the camp fire. Vincent, Surka, and Kais had gone to bed, leaving Fox, Yuffie, and Sephiroth. The ninja had not allowed Fox into her mind, as per Sephiroth's request, but was unsure whether she should have. Ignoring the thoughts that plagued her, she closed her eyes, taking in the sweet cologne that Sephiroth wore. She had decided that, even if they weren't sure if they loved each other or not, she was willing to admit that she had feelings for him too. Vincent was quieter than usual, but she blew it off as Vincent being Vincent.

"Well, if you two are going to start snogging," Fox said in a slightly whistful tone, "Then I'm outta here." The presence was gone, leaving the two alone.

"Snogging?" they asked in unison looking at each other in confusion. "What the Hells is that?"

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_**R:**Sorry for the wait for last chapter!I will only upload a chapter when I've got the next TWO chapters fully written. Hope you enjoyed. So when you get this, I've gotten Chapter Five written and have probably started on Chapter Six. Uhm... Quick note: Tael is pronounced Tay-El, just for those who think it's like Tail. And about the random bit of fluff at the end? I dunno. Just appeared there.Anyway, review!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Divine Being: Divinity Neverending**_

**Diablo! Get off my foot!**

_I apologize, Oblivion. Little One? Where are you?_

Here, Diablo. Where's Destruction?

_**Trying to block you three out.**_

_So this is our hostess's mind... Shall we explore?_

No, let's just wake her up. Reina's probably pissed that we're keeping her waiting.

Who are you?

**Us? We are the demons within your mind until we find those whom we seek.**

Why me? I was on my way to the Gold Saucer to die! Why couldn't you have picked someone else?

_Suicide? Hmm.. I may need to delve deeper into this..._

Get. Out. Of. My. Mind!

_**I apologize, but we cannot until we find the man we are looking for. Please, by all means, awaken. See Reina.**_

Great. First, Talir leaves me. Then, I get lost. I finally find my awy to the Gold Saucer, where I was NOT going to commit suicide, but participate in the tournament, and demons decide to enter my mind. This is just splendid!

_**Chapter Four**_

Kais's dark eyes watched Yuffie with intent curiosity as she twirled and leaped and bounded amongst the people. Another's eyes were upon the ninja, though it was expected. Sephiroth's hazel eyes never left her form as he smiled discreetly at her childish antics to get him and Vincent to run and laugh with her. Surka let a small smile grace her pale lips as she watched the youngest of the group, but refrained from romping around. Kais soon found that the young one's fun was too, well, fun to not partake in. He, too, ran with her, racing to a certain land mark, then laughing with her.

Fox huffed irritably, tired of listening to the divine being laugh with that... that... brat!

"Are you jealous, Fox?" Surka asked softly, but the ghost caught it easily enough.

"No," she snarled. "I'm mad that I can't do that with him instead of that little-"

"Be careful of what you say," Surka reminded her, casting a meaningful glance at Sephiroth and Vincent. "You never did explain how you beame his lover, Fox. Could you explain?"

Fox pondered on this for a momen, then replied, "How 'bout I show you? I can give you my memories as we walk along..."

Surka smiled. "That would be infinitely easier. Besides... It's not like you can take over my body..."

_A short woman in the ensemble of a gypsie dancer smiled at the men as she twirled and danced, her tamborine tapping rhythmically with the band behind her. Her long obsidian hair fell in waves that made her already tanned skin seem darker. Strangest of all, her golden eyes shone brith as the stars in the skies. Instead of watching the entire crowd, her gaze kept finding its way back to a man with shoulder-length locks that curled at the ends. His eyes were dark, so dark that they might have frightened anyone else._

_Later that night, as she was heading into her tent, she caught sight of the man again. He stood not ten feet away from her, watching her with intent curiosity. "Hello, monsiour... My name is Fox. And you are?"_

_He grinned a charming grin that made her heart flutter. "I am known by many names, miss... But I most commonly go by Kais."_

_She instantly fell for him, as cliche as she - and everyone else - knew tht it was. She travelled with him, leaving her family behind. They were together for years before Reina showed herself, babbling about making Fox into a guardian. Kais was unsure, but that night..._

_Fox was tossing and turning in her bed that night, unable to sleep upon the hard ground. She began to get up, but something sent pain coursing up her shapely leg. She cried out, but before Reina or Kais made it to her tent, she had developed a fever and had started convulsing. Reina pleaded with Kais to turn his lover into a guardian to save her. In the end, he relented._

_Something went wrong with the spell..._

"Well," Fox said from a short distance away from the Guardian of the Night, "You know the rest."

"Eep!"

Surka turned to see Yuffie on the ground, looking up at Sephiroth while laughing. The silver-haired man's hazel eyes stared at her as if she had lost her mind, but Kais's dark eyes shone with amusement. "What's going on?" Surka asked, curious as to the situation.

"Nothin'!" Yuffie returned, standing and dusting herself off, with Kais's help, Fox noted jealously. The petite ninja stuck her tongue out at Sephiroth before nimbly chucking a small rock at him and hitting him squarely in his forehead. "It's all your fault that I fell," she whined.

A smirk spread over his features and he swept her into his arms, pulling her into a deep kiss. Kais watched for a second, before continuing their journey. Vincent looked away immediately, the pain too much to bare. Surka merely smiled, glad that the two were together but longing to have her own lover with her. She sighed at the memories of the Life Sream. Oh, but memories should not be lived within, but there to remind one of their past - of regrets, desires, and love. Of love, especially.

Yuffie grinned up at the former general before playfully swatting him on the shoulder and prancing away. Yes, she pranced. She pranced to prove that she was a great actress, to prove that she could still act like she was mad at him, to flirt, and just because prancing is such a fun word, she could only describe her actions as prancing. Sephiroth merely chuckled, then followed like an obedient dog, chanting pleas for forgiveness, though they all knew that she had already forgiven him. They were quite the duo. Undoubtedly, the two would be able to make even the martial arts expert Zangan - a man who was well-known for his stoic exterior and gret fighting skills - crack a smile. Between the two of them, they might even be able to handle -

"Reina," a voice that seemed to deep to be Fox's hissed.

Kais looked around in confusion. "What?" he asked, trying to figure out why Fox would suddenly say such a thing.

"She's here..."

Yuffie and Sephiroth grew serious, the flirting and smiles gone, weapons drawn, spells ready. They were nearly to the abandoned MAKO reactor in North Corel, Vincent dully noted. A small path, just wide enough for four people to stand arm's length apart. Easy enough to create a barricade, but too hard to attack hand-to-hand. Yuffie and Vincent could attack long-range, leaving Surka to cast spells, and Sephiroth to attack head-on. But... How strong was the silver-haired menace without his JENOVA and MAKO? Would he not be lower than even Cait Sith - who had only been at level 37 whilst fighting Sephiroth at the bottom of the crater.

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably, obviously thinking the same thing. Yuffie did her best to ignore him, and succeeded surprisingly well. A young woman appeared at the top of the hill, the light filtering around her. Only her curvacious frame and long locks made it certain that she was, indeed, female.

"Who are you?" Yuffie called out, never lowering her weapon.

"My name is Tael." She surveyed the five people at the bottom of the hill. "Is there a Vincent Valentine with you?" she asked, sounding as if she did not want to ask the question at all.

"Who wants to know and why?" Surka asked slowly, taking her time to take in the situation. Something was off about the young woman. It was more than just her voice and her physical appearance. There was something _within_ her.

The woman looked down at the ground, then wings burst from her back. She cried out in pain, the flesh ripping and tearing to allow the wings to stretch. Vincent watched in amazement as a demon came forth, a red replica of his own Chaos beast, and the woman became part of the demon's mind.

"What is this?" the gunman asked himself, staring at the demon, who stood at the top of the hill where Tael had been. Before any of them could respond, or ask their own questions, the demon swooped upon them. Vincent instantly allowed Chaos to take over. The red demon stopped short, staring at his onyx counter-part.

**"Chaos,"** he said respectively, eyeing the black demon with interest.

_**"What are you doing, Diablo?"**_

**"Reina said that we could find you! We have come to free you!"**

As the demons conversed, Yuffie looked at Sephiroth with a questioning look. He merely shrugged his confusion back at her and looked around for Reina. Surka kept her sword out, daring the evil divine being to challenge one of her own creations. This creation would kick her ass.

_**"Fool. I cannot truly be freed."**_

Diablo chuckled his low chuckle. **"But you can! She took an unbreakable pact!"**

Chaos seemed to think this over, then nodded his consent. **_"What must we do?"_**

**"Take a potion."** Diablo turned back to where Reina appeared. **"The potion, witch," **he said in rather pleasant tones.

Reina nodded, then produced eight purple potions. She handed one to each of the demons. Nodding to each other, they gulped it down. Their demon forms fell to the ground as their human master and mistress still stood, looking confusedly at their demons. The demons tried to force their way out of Vincent, but he managed to control them. Tael, however, did not have the experience that the gunman had. Oblivion, the Shadow Master, took over. She was but a mere wispy shadow, though she gulped the liquid down quickly. She separated from Tael, becoming more than she had been the previous day. She became the respectable woman that she had once been. Her flowing aqua hair and menacing red eyes in great comparison to her pale skin. She stood tall and willowy with a black satin dress upon her thin frame.

As Destruction took over, her flames making the others wince, Reina disappeared and made her way behind Surka. Her creation, her precious Guardian of the Night, this was why she had not responded to Reina? Because Fox and Kaisinistics had beaten her to the punch? Surely Surka was not called to destroy her maker! She could not... Would not! Surka had been Reina's body, her vessel, if you will. She had no right to help Kais and his merry band of idiots!

A dagger flashed lethally in the short, scrawny woman's hand, black bangs veiling tortured onyx eyes that held hatred, malice, and... something else. Betrayal, perhaps? A hand caught her own before she had the chance to strike. Dark grey eyes, clouded with something other than intense sidlike, glared into her own black.

"You will not harm another." Though the words came from Yuffie's mouth, they were an odd mixture of Yuffie's voice and another's.

"Fox!" Reina exclaimed. "No, you're dead! A ghost! The Guardian of the Dawn, who cannot be, yet still exists!"

Yuffie's face twisted into a smile than she was not known for. It was not the glittering, joyful grin, nor was it a mischievous smirk accompanied by her usual "Nyuk nyuk nyuk" or stifled laughter. It was a twisted, sadistic grin of malice, of revenge, of pure, unfiltered hatred. "I can exist within one who already exists, Reina. You, of all people, should remember how that works.

Sephiroth finally tore his gaze from the pixie-like creature with demon wings, away from the Gallion Beast and Hellmasker, away from the two mortal humans gasping for breath from ridding themselves of demons. He looked around wildly for Yuffie, for Reina, and found them both. Yuffie had Reina by the throat, holding her in the air. The divine being seemed to be surprised by this sudden action, as did Sephiroth.

"Yuffie!"

Dark grey became lilac once more and Reina dropped back to her feet. Onyx met amethyst. "We will meet again, Fox," Reina swore. Her plan had been, to be cliche, foiled. The demons were reunited, their master and mistress still alive, and Fox had returned, in all her gypsy glory, to seek revenge. In the words of so many teenagers of the era, she was royally fucked.

Her vanishing act still came in handy, as she disappeared, leaving a confused Surka, disgruntled Yuffie and Fox, and a surprised Sephiroth. Vincent and Tael were on all-fours, still gasping at the sudden release. The eight demons were standing around, catching up on gossip, in a way. Warm, dark eyes looked at Vincent, taking in his handsome features.

"You... You had demons in your mind, as well?"

He looked at the innocent woman. "Yes."

She nodded, then collapsed into an unconscious heap upon the ground. Sephiroth was too busy trying to figure out Yuffie's situation, but Kais immediately took the woman into his arms.

"Let us find a safe place to rest," he said aloud.

Vincent stood, looking at Surka and nodding. The demons all ceased talking and little Mayhem, once again in pixie form, flitted over to Kais. "We are leaving, Sir Kaisinistics, but you shall be able to find us with but a simple whistle." A devilish smile crept across the tiny demon's face. "And we will find Reina... And when we do, not nice things shall make me smile."

Kais nodded to her. "Farewell, Milady Mayhem. Please, call upon me when you all find Reina. I want to talk with my sister once again."

Chaos and Diablo nodded, but the fire elemental was the one who spoke. "Of course, Kaisinistics. We will, by all means, find Reina. But it is not Mayhem's nature to destroy, as it is mine. I shall call you, as you wish." She nodded toward Tael, in Kais's ams. "Take care of her. She is a pleasant woman, very nice and polite, though a bit naive."

"Of course," Kais replied.

With that, the eight demons disappeared. The five continued to follow the path, Kais with Tael still in his arms. Sephiroth tried to speak to Yuffie, but she shied away from him, almost as if she was afraid to make any sort of contact.

Thus began the next part of their long journey to destroy Reina. Oh, it was not over yet. It would not be over until Reina was, indeed destroyed. The trip was made in silence. They all were tired from the day's ineteresting events. And Sephiroth was heart-broken...

_**End of Chapter Four**_

_**R: It's not over yet! Now there's Ms. Tael to add to the gang. Heh... So, we've got Fox/Yuffie, Sephiroth, Kais, Vincent, and Tael. Hmmm... Gonna have fun with the demon-free Vinnie-kins's strength. Wow... That's two char's I got to royally screw up where their strengths are considered. Heh. Much fun, much fun.One chapter left of this installment!Welp, ciao-ness!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Divine Being: Divinity Neverending**_

I don't know what to think anymore, Fox. I mean, I let you take my body as a vessel, but Sephiroth...

_**He'll be fine. Just stop worrying! You're going to get wrinkles!**_

Hmph. What would you have done if some ghost wanted to use you as a vessel to get back at an old enemy, but Kais didn't want you to?

****

That's what I thought, Gypsy. You don't know what you would've done. Well, I know what I did and I know that he's worried, but... Oh, he's confusing me! I'm only sixteen! I won't be seventeen for at least two months, but he's got me runnin' around in circles.

_**That is how I used to feel about Kais.**_

Used to...?

_**Yes, I felt like that for a while... Then I just, you know, fell into a groove. He was so easy to talk to. So polite. Never possessive, but always with me.**_

Oh... I... I don't know if I **love** Sephiroth. But it's kinda nice, y'know? Just being a normal teenager and having a guy to wrap his arms around me. I really like it.

_**Chapter Five**_

A throbbing sensation made the woman able to hear her own pulse within her head. She felt like someone was playing loud techno music right next to her ear, making her pulse race with it. The problem was... She was in a room with two other women and there was no music playing. What was worse was that she did not know either of the women. One was probably the same age as herself with long dark tresses that shimmered majestically as she slept. She had shed some of her clothing - obviously - and wore a black tank with shorts. A sword was lying next to the bed, as a safety precaution most-likely. The other was younger, her childish features just beginning to resemble that of a young woman. A large, sharp, pointy _thing_ lay on the floor next to her. Tael was not about to examine it, however, because she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"She had four demons trapped within her mind, Kais. It is possible that she would want to help us."

"No, Sephiroth," a different voice, this one was deeper and more mysterious than the first, said softly. "I would not wish that she endanger herself to help our cause.

"Vincent is right," a third male voice said. "She can leave if she chooses."

Tael had to smile. Talir had never given her a choice to stay or leave. What with hr abilities, he had merely figured that she would follow him where ever he went. And he had been right for a while. Soon, however, she tired of him and his antics. She needed freedom - if only temporary. A visit to her hometown revealed too much pain. Her best friend was dead, her parents had moved away... And Talir left her there to deal with her own misery.

"Stupid son of a bitch," she growled, dark eyes flashing with anger.

"Tha's not nahce tah say," a sleepy voice said from one of the beds. She looked over to meet the light blue eyes of the swordswoman. The woman yawned and stretched. "I'm Surka, by the way. I don't believe we formally met."

"I am Tael," she said softly, afraid to wake the other woman.

Surka caught the glance that Tael sent toward Yuffie's bed. "Meh, she can sleep through anything. Don't worry about waking her up." She got out of the bed and pulled black denim pants over the tight shorts she wore, then ran a hand through her long tresses. "Wow, it took longer to get here to Corel than we thought it would last night. Almost three hours after you passed out, Kais handed you off to Vincent, then we trudged on for another hour. In the end, Vincent was too weak to carry on, him losing his demons and all, so I carried you and Sephiroth helped Vincent walk."

Tael bit her lip in frustration. "Who's Kais? And Vincent? And Sephiroth? And who's the chick asleep in the bed? And why am I still here?"

Surka smiled gently. "Sorry, child. Let's see here... The young lady in bed is Yuffie Kisaragi. I can introduce you to the others, except for Fox, who is asleep as well." She allowed Tael to change into a spare outfit that had been in the bag that they had found er with. Baggy wind-breakers and a tight-fitting dark tank top helped show off her curvacious figure. Yuffie would be jealous, Surka decided.

Sephiroth looked up from his hand of cards at the two women who entered, slightly disappointed that neither was Yuffie. "Hey Surka. Hello, er..."

"Tael," the woman supplied, a shy smile on her face. She surveyed the hazel-eyed Sephiroth, then moved her eyes to another man with dark brown hair that was tied loosely at the nape of his neck and dark eyes that seemed jollier than the "little elf dudes" in store windows during Midgar's Winter Day Celebration.

"That's Sephiroth," Surka said, pointing out the silver-haired man. "And that's Kais," she pointed to the divine being, neglecting to tell Tael of him being a divine being, of course. "And... Where's Vincent?" she asked, looking around in confusion.

"Ah... I think he got miffed at me," a sleepy voice said from behind Tael and Surka. Sephiroth leapt to his feet, looking worriedly at the ninja. She wore a baggy sweatshirt and jeans, her hair a mess and she was obviously not as awake as she needed to be. "I kinda kicked him really friggin' hard when he tried to wake me a coupla minutes ago."

"Minutes?" Kais asked with a scoff. "More like three hours ago when you were babbling incoherently in your sleep."

Her eyes flashed a dark grey color and her stance became that of an irate gypsy dancer - all grace and attitude, slightly different than Yuffie's usual stance of bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Kaisinistics," the two voices warned. "You are not one to talk."

Tael's eyes widened. "What's going on?" she asked Surka in complete confusion.

Surka sighed. "Hello, Fox."

Yuffie - I suppose I should say Fox, eh? - looked over at Surka with a smile. "Hello, Surka. Lovely afternoon, isn't it? I suppose I would have been awake earlier, but Yuffie required more sleep. Especially since her dreams were not those that would allow a lot of sleep." Amethyst replaced the storm clouds and Yuffie frowned.

"I'm not going to like her randomly taking over my body..."

"You will become used to it in time... And learn to control it."

Everyone turned to the opposite end of the room to where Vincent Valentine was standing in the doorway leading to the guys' bed room. "Vinnie!" Yuffie said with a grin. "I thought ya'd be mad at me!"

A slight smile appeared on his face. "Never, Yuffie."

_Never, Yuffie, _Sephiroth mentally mocked. _Stupid fraggin' arrogant-_

"That's Vincent," Surka said, interrupting Sephiroth's thoughts. "Vincent, this is-"

"Tael." They looked at him oddly. "She told me her name when she woke up for a brief period of time while I carried her last night." He nodded politely at her before turning back to Yuffie. "We need to be leaving soon, Yuffie. Reina has already moved on and, if I know Chaos, we will not be able to fight her if the demons find her first."

Kais hummed in contemplation. "Well, let us eat first, right? Then we shall worry about my sister." He grinned boyishly. "To the diner down the street!"

Yuffie goraned. "I don't think I can eat, guys. Fox apparentally replaced my stomach or somethin'. Maybe I'll just chill here. Come back and get me when you're finished."

Surka looked alarmed. "You are not hungry, Yuffie?" The teen shook her head innocently. "That is... Highly unusual, to say the least."

Vincent, too, questioned her lack of apetite, but she merely shrugged it off. Tael followed Surka out the door, then Kais and Vincent left. Sephiroth looked at the ninja with curious hazel eyes. He wordlessly pleaded for her to tell him what was wrong. To tell him why she had opted to be Fox's vessel. But her lilac eyes shifted to gray, indicating that she was not Yuffie. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"She'll be fine within a few days," the gypsy's melodic voice told him. "It takes some time to adjust."

He looked up at her through a curtain of silver hair. "I have nothing to say to you, Fox." Fox stepped back, looking somewhat upset, but he merely walked past her toward the exit.

"Sephiroth." The voice was soft and pleading, as if begging for forgiveness. He turned and met lilac eyes, but could not say anything. Instead, he walked out the door to join the rest of their party. Yuffie stared at the closed door before biting her lip in frustration and sadness, tears threatening to spill. "Damn it all," she cursed vilely, then took the same route as the others to exit the inn.

Her hair was only slightly tamed, but the brisk Corel wind merely ruffled it. The ninja had more important matters on her mind. Like, for instance, how she would convince Sephiroth that she was herself? And just how strong was she now? Questions whirred through her mind like frisbees at a park on a sunny afternoon. She really needed something to eat, her mind told her, but Fox's prescence made it known that she was not hungry. As a matter of fact, the mere thought of food made her queasy.

-----!------

Reina cursed loudly as she flung another rock at the wall, putting yet another crack through the cement. She needed to get them each alone. If she could get Yuffie alone first, that would solve a couple of problems; kill two birds with one stone, in a sense. Actually... That was not a bad idea! And with Sephiroth undoubtedly being upset and confused at the ninja's new personality addition... Surely **one** of them would want to walk out and get a breat of fresh air. Even together, she could handle Sephiroth quite easily. He was a mere level 20 against her level 79. Yuffie and Fox, however, might be a little harder...

"Shut up, Fox! I don't want to hear your voice one more time!"

And Reina knew just where to find Yuffie and Fox. They were having an argument, if she heard correctly...

She allowed herself to appear behind a large group of rocks near Yuffie. The ninja wore jeans and an over-sized sweatshirt- probably belonged to Vincent or Sephiroth, Reina decided - and an irate expression. This was the perfect opportunity.

"Having social problems?" the white-haired munchkin asked, stepping out to reveal herself. Yuffie's eyes changed back and forth between lilac and grey before settling on amethyst.

"Fuck off, Reina. Unless you're here to get your ass kick by me."

Reina smirked. "That sounds interesting. What do you say? A battle? Right now?" Yuffie nodded in agreement. "Oh, good."

Both women vanished, only to reappear in the Battle Arena at the Gold Saucer. Yuffie found herself holding a sword, like one that she had never held before. Reina, too, brandished a sword, but with a grace that Yuffie could only wish to have with such a weapon. Reina charged first.

Yuffie neatly dodged right, only to find Reina in front of her once again, and charging still. The blade sliced her left shoulder as she clumsily tried to avoid the weapon. Grinding her teeth in pain, she allowed the gypsy to take over. Fox grinned, unable to feel the pain that Yuffie had felt. She swung at Reina, but the divine being merely smiled and dodged as easily as Yuffie could dodge Barret running at her. The divine being retaliated by striking out with hersword. The blade sank deep into Yuffie's stomach. A cry left Fox/Yuffie, their voices blending together horribly.

The body fell to the ground, eyes glazed and staring up at Reina in surprise.

"One down," the short war-lord stated as simply as she could while being slightly winded. "Or should I say two?"

Darkness overcame the ninja and she suddenly wished that Vincent was near, just to hear his voice. So that she could tell him all about the crush she had had on him. Sephiroth was going to be pissed, she thought before completely losing consciousness.

_**End of Divine Being: Divinity Neverending**_

_R: Okay, so the next story is the third, and final, installment of my DB trilogy. It's called Divine Beings: Cursed Awakenings. It's PROBABLY going to mainly be about Sephiroth. After my trilogy is finished, I'm going to take a break from all of my fan fics. Between school, extra-curricular things, my job, and trying to find a second job, I'm always busy. This wwekend, LABOR DAY WEEKEND, I'm going to try to get all of this story finished up. Maybe I'll get my last story started. Anyway, thanks for all of the support._

_**-RayZor the Vampiress from the Darkest Recesses of One's Mind-**_


End file.
